Episode 878
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "The World is Stunned - The Fifth Emperor of the Sea Emerges!" is the 878th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary At Foosha Village and an unnamed island in the New World, Makino and Shanks each remember Luffy's experiences with Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates 12 years ago as they read the newspaper story about Luffy's incursion into Totto Land. In the Ryugu Kingdom, Neptune and his family read the news as they prepare to head to the Levely, and decide to place Fish-Man Island under Luffy's protection. On the Thousand Sunny, Luffy discovers a Raid Suit canister secretly given to him and Sanji by Niji, but Sanji refuses to use it. Carrot then shows the crew the newspaper, where they find out that Luffy and Sanji's bounties have increased and that Luffy is now considered the Fifth Emperor of the Sea. Long Summary As Shanks looks out toward the ocean with a newspaper in his hand, he remembers his time in East Blue 12 years ago. Wanting to be a pirate and join Shanks' crew despite his inability to swim, a 7-year-old Luffy tried proving his toughness by stabbing himself under his eye. Afterwards, Luffy continued trying to convince Shanks to let him join as the Red Hair Pirates drank at the Partys Bar. A band of mountain bandits led by Higuma then came in and demanded alcohol, but Makino informed them that she was all out due to the pirates drinking everything. Higuma responded by hitting Shanks over the head with a bottle, and Shanks did nothing more than apologize for the mess and clean up. After humiliating Shanks some more, Higuma and his band departed. Luffy got mad at Shanks for not fighting back, and started eating a fruit he found in a chest. When he saw this, Shanks panicked and revealed that Luffy had eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, a Devil Fruit which would render him unable to ever swim. Shanks tried shaking Luffy to force the fruit out, only for Luffy's body to stretch as the fruit's powers took effect. Later, Makino alerted mayor Woop Slap that Luffy was being attacked by Higuma's group. They were powerless to stop the mountain bandits as Higuma prepared to kill Luffy, but Shanks then arrived and greeted them. One of the bandits threatened Shanks with his pistol, only to be shot by Lucky Roux. Benn Beckman then went on the offensive and quickly took out all of Higuma's men. A cornered Higuma responded by unleashing a smoke ball, allowing him to flee with Luffy in tow. Higuma took Luffy out to sea and threw him into the water to drown, but was then eaten by the Lord of the Coast. The Lord of the Coast attempted to eat Luffy as well, but Luffy was saved by Shanks. Shanks scared the Sea King off, but Luffy was distraught that he had lost his arm in the process of saving him. Some time later, the Red Hair Pirates were about to set off to sea, and Luffy had decided to remain behind and form his own crew in the future that would surpass Shanks'. Shanks decided to give Luffy his straw hat, telling him to return it when he had surpassed him, and Luffy watched with the Foosha Village citizens as the Red Hair Pirates departed. Ten years later, Luffy set out to sea on his own, and took down the Lord of the Coast with Gomu Gomu no Pistol. In the present, Makino is with her infant son when Woop Slap approaches her, and she asks if he has seen the newspaper. As the Thousand Sunny is sailing, Luffy wakes up and a Raid Suit canister falls from his pocket. Chopper reveals that the Germa 66 members use those to transform, and he and Luffy beg Sanji to try it on. Sanji refuses, not wanting any part of his family's technology. Luffy and Chopper unsuccessfully attempt to activate the canister, and plead with Sanji again. He voices his dislike of scientific devices like that, and Nami wonders if he feels the same way about her Clima-Tact. She then has Zeus emerge from it, and Sanji grows resentful of the cloud homie for being Nami's servant. Carrot then receives a newspaper, and goes down to show the crew. They see no updates on Jinbe, but find that Luffy and Sanji have received new bounties. Sanji is happy that his bounty is now greater than Zoro's and that he is wanted dead or alive again, but becomes depressed upon seeing that the name on his bounty poster is now "Vinsmoke Sanji". Luffy is also aghast at what his new bounty is as well. It is revealed that due to Luffy's newfound command over the Straw Hat Grand Fleet as well as his perceived masterminding of the invasion of Totto Land, he is now considered to be the Fifth Emperor of the Sea. On Fish-Man Island, the Ryugu Kingdom royals talk about the news as they prepare to head to Levely. With the Sun Pirates now enemies of Big Mom, King Neptune decides that Fish-Man Island will now place itself under the Straw Hats' protection. Princess Shirahoshi then approaches her father and brothers, intending on joining them for Levely. In Marine Headquarters, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki cares little about Luffy's new title, as he has no intention of the Marines allowing pirates to have their way. Meanwhile, back on Shanks' island, he reads the news and smiles. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Woop Slap showing Makino the newspaper about the events at Totto Land. **The moment Luffy discovers Sanji's Raid Suit when it falls out of his pocket. **Luffy and Chopper imagining themselves in Sanji's Raid Suit. ***In their imagination, the Raid Suit is yellow instead of black. **Sakazuki commenting on Luffy being called the Fifth Emperor. *The opening shows scenes from this episode, introduces the commanders of the Revolutionary Army, and shows the Empty Throne. *The episode once again shows Luffy's past with Shanks and it includes the scene where Luffy stabbed his face. *Makino and Woop Slap make their first post-timeskip anime appearance. *Makino's son appears for the first time in the anime. *This is the first episode of the Levely Arc. Site Navigation